The present invention relates to automatic detection of positions of electronic devices, e.g., radio devices, and determining if that position is unauthorized.
Concerns have recently been raised about the safety of cellular phones around combustible materials. At least one highly-publicized report has indicated that an operating cellular phone could cause an explosion at a gas station.
Defense against this issue could be difficult. Gas stations are often un-staffed, or minimally staffed. The attendants often stay within a burglary-protected area. The attendants are often not able or not motivated to adequately police whether a cellular phone or other radio transmitting device is being used.
The present application teaches detecting locations of an electronic device and determining if that location is withinan unauthorized location. Specific embodiments include detection by satellite positioning systems, detection by triangulation, and detection by an imager.